Sugar High
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Johnny wakes up from a sugar hype looking into the face of pure evil- Dr. Gergory House. Will craziness ensue? You bet. I was hyper and watching House. Of course the story is just going to write itself, how can it not?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Battle of the Sarcasm**

Jhonny sat up. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there, but he did know one thing. _Any _kind of sweets Squee _ever _offered him again, was going to go soaring out the window. He rubbed his head and tried to remember.

_"C'mon Scary neig- I mean Nny, try it!" Squee urged, pushing the packet of colored sugar to the homicidal maniac._

_He pushed it back. "I'd rather not."_

_Squee looked at him for a moment. "Go on," He said, opening the packet and holding it out. "Shmee said you'd like it."_

_Which of course was just another reason not to try it. After a long moment and serious mental debate, Jhonny slowly took it from his hand and tasted it. It was so... sweet, and sugary. Before he knew it, Jhonny had eaten the whole packet._

_The rest was a blur..._

Jhonny rubbed his head, and was not surprised to feel the rough surface of a bandage across his forehead. "Dammit Squee," He muttered "When I get my hands on that blasted bear, I swear to Senior Diablo I'm gonna-"

A new, female voice cut him off. "I don't quite think you're in any position to be making claims as to what you're going to do just yet." Jhonny scowled and opened his eyes, ready to give this chick a good lecture about what he could and couldn't do, and how he didn't need her help to do it. But his gaze was not met by female eyes. It was met by a man with brown-gray hair, a neat beard, circles around his eyes, dressed in a black suit, with a smirk and the looks of overdose pain meds on his face.

"Hello beautiful." He said sarcastically. "You look like crap."

Jhonny glared. "I could say the same to you."

"But you won't."

"And why is that, Mr. High And Mighty Overdoser?"

The man held up the cane by his side. "Because I can make another freaking bloody gash on your damn forehead."

The female from before grabbed the cane. "No you won't."

It was Jhonny's turn for the smirk "Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

The man glared at Nny with a look of pure loathing. "Who are you."

"Is that a question, or an accusation?"

"Just answer me dammit!"

"Johnny."

"Last name?"

"C."

The man raised an eyebrow. "I'm Doctor Gregory House."

Jhonny blinked. "From the show?"

"What?"

"Nothing. So, why am I here?"

"Because I love seeing your bright and shining face."

Jhonny was ready to deck House in the nose. "Seriously."

House let out and exasperated sigh, like it was _so _obvious as to why Jhonny was here. "You got hyper off of sugar... and took a wild ride through the town, resulting into you + sharp pole = injury to your head. It's very likely that you have a concussion, added to everything wrong with you now, gives you the sum of lots of tests and/or other painful methods of curing you." He sat back and grinned smugly.

Jhonny let this sink in. "So... you're going to fix my head, and other problems with me?"

The grin disappeared. "Duh."

"Ah... SCREW THAT CRAP!" Jhonny leaped up, and took a running sprint down the hall.

The girl started to go after him, but House held her back. "Wait for it..."

_CLUNK!_

"OWW! Goddammit, that fucking hurt!"

House stood up and limped to the glass wall, where the thin man was laying on his back, making it obvious he was the one who hit the wall.

House picked him up and took him back to the room. "Now that you got that out of your system, why don't you rest for a bit?" He got up and left, locking the door behind him. Jhonny glared after him.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

**Chapter 2: Morning**

_Great. _House thought as he walked into the hospital doors. _Another day of working with rude and/or obnoxious patients and workers... and bosses. _He noticed Cuddy glance at him and stuck his tongue out at her in response. He walked into his office, and sat, only to be disturbed by Cameron.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Your, ah, newest patient. I think you should see this."

~X~

"What… but…how?" Was all House could stutter as he walked to the room.

"Not sure, but he scared the crap out of me this morning." Wilson said.

"And he hasn't… moved?"

"No."

"Blinked?"

"Nope." They stopped in front of the window and House just stared.

"What in the…"

It was all true. The pale thin man named Johnny was still glaring at the door, sitting in the same position he had been in when House locked him in the room the night before. Only this time, he was grinning. But it wasn't a regular _My-God-am-I-happy _grin, it was an _I'm-planning-something-evil-and-there's-no-way-in-hell-you-can-stop-me-from-carrying-it-out _grin. House unlocked the door and limped in. He waved in front of Johnny's face. Getting no response from the thin man, he snapped. Nothing. Feeling very annoyed, House rapped the man on the head with the end of his cane. Johnny snapped awake and fell of the bed. House looked down. "Have a nice trip?"

Johnny glared.

"See ya next fall." On that happy note, House limped out, locking the door behind him.

~X~

As he walked away from the room, House realized that he wasn't being very nice to that patient… but he was never nice to any patient, so House pushed away the thought.

~X~

"How did you get down there?" Foreman's voice made Johnny look up.

"You're boss." He stated simply.

"Ah." Foreman helped Johnny back up and looked him over. "Well, House didn't damage you in any way."

"Except for bruising my pride." Johnny muttered watching the doctor leave. He would get back at House… Just how was the question.


	3. Chapter 3: Headache

**Chapter 3: Headache**

"Do _WHAT_?" Johnny screeched.

House huffed in annoyance. "It turns out there is bits of metal stuck in your skull. It'll take surgery to get it out."

Johnny's face went through several different expressions as he processed this. After serious thought, the thin, pale creature paled even more and whined. "What if something bad happens?"

House smirked. "You're records show that you have no family, so no one will care or miss you. Isn't that great?" _It'll be nice to rid myself of this man anyway_, House thought. The look of pure loathing on Johnny's face made him feel even more triumphant about this statement. But as he got up to leave, the smug look was suddenly wiped from his face.

"Squee will miss me."

"Squee? Who the hell is Squee?"

"My neighbors' kid. His name is Todd Casil, but I like Squee better. He makes this cute little squeaking sound everytime he gets scared, or sees me. He'll care if I die."

~X~

House really didn't know what to think the whole rest of the day. His mind kept drifting back to is conversation with Johnny. Squee will care. He had to find this Todd Casil, and talk to him. Another thought crossed his mind immediately after. _Oh my God, I'm starting to care..._

_~X~_

Squee had been wondering where the Scary Neighbor-Man was; it'd been almost four days since he last saw him. He also found it strange how he was starting to miss those scary bed-time stories.

Squee had been sitting home alone, talking with Shmee, and avoiding going near any closets, when a knock sounded at the door. He quickly snatched up Shmee and stood at the door. "I'm not supposed to answer the door for strangers!"

"I'm a doctor, let me in, dammit!"

"A doctor? What doctor?" He squeed and gripped his bear when the door burst open.

"I am Gregory House, M.D."

Todd squeed. "From the show?"

"What show?'

Another squee. "Nothing."

"What is it with you people and some show about me? Seriously! First Johnny, then you!"

Todd let a squee, then paused. "Johnny?" House nodded, "Johnny C.?"

Another nod. "Is he alright? Where is he?"

"At the hospital, going into surgery." Todd squeed.

~X~

Johnny opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't remember where he was, what had happened, and a few things from days before. He looked around wairly and winced. He did know something, and that was that his head fucking hurt.

"Well fuck!" A doctor, Johnny thought it was Foreman, yelled.

"What?" A female he didn't recognize asked, walking over.

"Well it would seem when we did the surgery, he messed up some of his memory." Foreman said, flipping through papers on Johnny's charts.

Johnny screamed. "_WHAT_?"

~X~

House walked into his office to find the tall, thin man standing in a robe, waiting for him, glaring through narrowed eyes.

"What the-? How'd you get in here?"

Johnny didn't answer. "I need to talk to you." The words were laced with hate.

"If you're here to say thanks, you're welcome, now go."

"I'm not thankful! I'm fucking _pissed_!"

"Ah... Well, that's all the more reason to leave, to go."

Johnny stood his ground. "Fix my head. I want to keep what little memories I have."

"It could kill you if we tried."

Johnny thought. "So, I'm either better, or dead?"

"... Yeah, pretty much."

"I can live with that."

House froze.


End file.
